


Bittersweet Memories

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Inked_Doodles's Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: Bittersweet Memories is about the good and bad memories and growing old, appreciating what is truly important.





	Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was a poem that I wrote for a mini-assignment in English class. Kudos and feedback are appreciated!  
> [Reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to check it out!]

Sometimes I reminisce

About things sweeter than sugar

Lighter than the breeze

Brighter than the blazing sun

But yet icy like

The harsh kiss of winter's chill

 

I look back on things

Like losing a friend

But gaining family

Fear is a brick wall

But I've long since broken

The ties of dreadful doubt

 

There is also the good

In my near-ending days

Filled with family

And good friends

My tattered life

Put together again


End file.
